Happy Luna's Return Day or An Easter Pony Auto
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Applejack learns one of the meanings of Easter, I mean, Luna's Return Day. It's not easy, and can bring several difficulties ahead, but is the only way to advance in this life. Complete. The author wishes you a nice holiday with the ones you close to your heart.


**1 – The author does not own any element of My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – At this Easter, no matter what you believe, may you too get rid of bad things and make new, good things blossom in your life.**

 **3 – FlimJack forever :p**

* * *

When Applejack and Big Mac returned from another hard day working at the orchard, they were surprised by Granny Smith and Apple Bloom enjoying a humongous bouquet at their living room. It was the kind of thing one could only see in top-notch flower shops of Canterlot and Manehattan. Several kinds of flowers, aromatic folliage, some fruits here and there, all arranged in a feast for the eyes. Or were, before the older and newest members of the clan started to dig on it

"Hey, big sis, try some of these daisies, they are great." Said Applebloom, mouthfull.

"Apple Bloom! From where did this thing came from?"

Granny Smith answered.

"Why, from our favorite pair of bamboozlers."

"How do you know that? Did they sent a card or…"

She heard a pair of familiar voices behind her, coming out of a hidden spot on their kitchen:

"Actually…"

"...verily…"

"... to tell the truth..."

And finally spoken in unison:

"We're here."

"Flim and Flam. What are you doing here?"

Despite the gift, one could feel the ambient was unconfortable. The Apple clan and the brothers took some time measuring each other. Finally, the mustached one answered:

"It's Luna's Return Day, Applejack. The day we celebrate a new beginning."

"A rebirth of sort." Finished Flim. "And, in order to have a rebirth, we must destroy…"

"...get rid of…"

"...some old habits. And you Apples helped us a lot. Granny Smith united us when we were fighting over Marian *****."

Flam finished his brother thought:

"We were slow to learn, however, and Applejack helped us to get together again."

"And helped us to buy that Casino ******. So, we own the Apple family a lot." Finished Flim. "We treated you all badly, so we hope to make amends…"

"… to get your forgiveness."

"If that means you will no longer scam people, I am more than happy. No need to repay us back in any way." Said Granny Smith.

"Well, it is indeed Luna's Return Day, so I can give ya the benefice of the doubt." Said Applejack.

"Thank you, Applejack." Both said.

"And you both will dinner with us."

"Granny!"

"It's Luna's Return, Applejack. Like they said, let's bury a couple of things and let others blossom."

* * *

The meal was happy and relaxed, with Granny and the brothers exchanging tales of old adventures.

"… and we sold those apples to busy businessponies in their offices in Manehattan. That's how we got our cutie marks. Flim's the cost, mine the profit."

"Not close as spectacular as your tale, Applejack" said Flim

"Or even yours, little Apple Bloom." Finished the mustached one.

"You were little colts selling apples with a" Applejack looked under the table to Flim's flank. "80% mark-up? That's amazing, if you ask me."

It took a loud cough from Big Mac, a few moments later, to Applejack to notice she was still looking at the stallion body. Both blushed a lot and tried to change the subject quickly.

Soon, the dinner was over.

* * *

Next morning, Applejack was again working in the fields. She was about to pick up an apple basket, when it started to float, grabbed by a light green magic field and put on the cart.

"Flim. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I am here just to talk… have a chat… a dialog… with you." And added, maybe too fast. "You Apples."

"And were's Flam?"

"The brother of mine went to Canterlot. There's lot's of bureaucracy required to run a casino."

"You stay behind?"

"I will catch up."

She sighed.

"I think I have a hunch about what you want to talk about."

"No, I have no subject planned at all. Just… well, Luna's sins were forgiven by Celestia and could start again. You… didn't forgive me… us, did you?"

"That takes time."

"To believe I am trying to change, Applejack?"

"The lesson of this day is to inspire us to have such lo… care for each other and start a new life. Sometimes is hard."

"I know. Sometimes this new life is unexpected. Unlike anything you experienced before."

"Like hard work?"

"Please, designing the Super Speedy Cider Squeezing 6000 took months, working night and day."

"Like **honest** work?"

"Honest work… maybe… perhaps… by chance… on a small town?"

They spent sometime lost in each other eyes.

"Why is it so important for you to have me forgive you?"

"Because I li... because you're the one I spend more time with. I... enjoy... apreciate... am found of... your company." Flim started to pay a great attention to the soil under his hoof. Applejack sighed.

"It would not work, ya know."

He raised his eyes to met hers. "No, it wouldn't."

"We're as apart as it can be"

"Diametrically opposite."

Even so they couldn't take the eyes of each other.

At this moment, Big Mac appeared next to the duo. He looked at Flim expression, them at his sister's, before relaxing his frown.

"Big Mac. We're just…"

But the red stallion just opened a smile and walked away with an

"Eeeeyup."

"No. That's definitely not what you're thinking!"

"I… better go, Applejack. I think I had too much already for a single Luna's Return Day."

She thought of just let him go. Her life was already too busy and complex with the farm, the map demanding her to travel to the ends of Equestria, and the princesses, and trips to Crystal Empire and…

"Flim!"

He stood there, waiting. Slowly he turned his head to face her, as if afraid a most abrupt movement would make her change her mind.

"Yes, Flim, Luna's Return is a day for change. For rebirth. None of those are easy, but it's what move us forward. Still, not darn easy. So…" she raised one hoof "Friends?"

He opened a large smile and bumped his hoof on hers.

"Friends."

Applejack could feel the little angel and devil on her shoulders. One was screaming for her to let things the way they are, she already said too much, he was a city posh pony, and the opposite of the honesty that defines her and

"Maybe, Flim, in time… good friends." She quickly strap the apple cart on her back and trotted away "I will be waiting your letters, ya hear?"

"I will write… compose… put the quill on paper… every day" And went on the road to Canterlot, his heart singing.

Luna's Return Day is the best of days.

* * *

 *** IDW Comics My Little Pony Friends Forever #9**

 **** Viva Las Pegasus**


End file.
